


La fanfic de ma vie

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Kyungsoo se surprend à lire des fanfictions et ne se retrouve pas trop dans les personnages créés par ses fans... enfin tout n'est pas si éloigné de la réalité.





	La fanfic de ma vie

 

Il peste, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il se tourne vers la porte et appelle de vive voix l'homme dans l'autre pièce :

\- Jong In !

\- Hum..

\- Viens.

La porte de la chambre se pousse et un homme de stature moyenne, les cheveux blond foncés et un petit sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres pousse la porte. Il observe Kyungsoo, allongé sur le lit, son ordinateur portable dans les mains et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Est-ce que je suis mignon ? Lui demande Kyungsoo à brûle pourpoint.

Les yeux de Jong In s'agrandissent sous la surprise mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Non mais dis moi honnêtement. Si on devait me définir, à ton avis est-qu'on dirait que je suis « mignon » ?

Cette fois, Jong In ne peut retenir son rire. Quelle était cette histoire encore ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa propre question, Kyungsoo continue sur sa lancée.

\- J'étais en train de lire des fanfictions et regarde - d'un ample geste de la main il désigne son ordinateur en lui lançant un regard accusateur - mignon, petit, grands yeux ! Il n'y a que ça qui ressort ! Rien d'autre. C'est toujours moi le plus petit et il font de moi un personnage naïf et « innocent » ! Non mais Jong In, c'est pas possible ! Je te le dis, ils me détestent.

Jong In s'approche du lit sur lequel il vient s'asseoir. Il passe doucement la main dans le dos de son ami pour le réconforter.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kyungsoo, ils t'adorent ! C'est pour ça que tu es le personnage le plus courant dans les fanfics.

\- Ah oui ! C'est sur que j'y suis ! Chansoo, Baeksoo, Sesoo et bien sur Kaisoo je suis dans le quatuor interchangeable. Toi, Beak, Chan et moi on nous met ensemble, on nous fais souffrir et on nous fait retomber amoureux à tour de rôle mais à chaque fois c'est moi le .. c'est moi.. Je suis toujours la petite chose fragile qu'on vient secourir.

\- Mais c'est pas grave Kyungie ! C'est parce que tu les fais tous craquer, sourit Jong In en accompagnant sa phrase d'une caresse sur la tête.

Kyungsoo se releva sur le lit et s'assit en face de de son ami.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je suis si .. mignon ? C'est véritablement ce qui est sensé me définir ? Je croyais que mes yeux faisaient peur et que mon surnom c'était Satansoo. Je peux pas être un mignon Satan quand même ?

Jong In éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Kyungsoo.

\- Tu _es_ mignon Kyung. Les fans ne le pense pas de la même façon que nous. Pour eux, te donner cet adjectif c'est une façon de te montrer leur amour et leur soutient.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis ? Baekhyun est drôle, Chen est gentil, Sehun est un frimeur adorable, Lay est beau, toi.. toi tu es sexy et moi je suis juste _mignon_.

\- Mais non, toi tu es tout ça à la fois. Les fans ont juste besoin de grossir le trait pour les besoins de la fiction. Il y a, certes, une majorité des histoires où tu es _cute_ mais il y a en plein d'autres où tu as différentes facettes. Regarde celle-là.

Jong In s'incline vers l'écran et lui désigne le titre d'un fanfic.

\- Tu vois, toi aussi ils te désignent comme sexy, « Sexy CEO, Kyungsoo et le travail de sa vie ».

Tout fier de sa trouvaille, Jong In se retourne vers Kyungsoo et lui offre un éclatant sourire. Ce dernier se tourne un instant vers l'écran de son ordinateur avant de regarder Jong In, son sourire désabusé ne l'ayant pas quitté.

\- Lis le résumé.

\- Quoi encore, Jong In commence à lire le petit paragraphe sur l'écran : « jeune diplômé, Kyungsoo rêve de travailler pour une grande compagnie. Son rêve se réalise, il entre à la SM Entertainement – Hum par trop d'imagination pour celle là – tout lui sourit enfin. Mais c'est sans compter, Kai – ah je suis là ! - son dangereux mais tellement sexy CEO ». Oups.. « Kyungsoo, timide et rougissant parviendra t-il à résister.. » oui bon mauvais exemple. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein où tu n'es plus un si mignon pin...

\- Ah stop je te coupe !! Encore une discrimination ! Vous avez tous des surnoms qui tue : dance machine, happy virus... et moi je suis quoi ?! Un pingouin, un hiboux ! Merci pour la sexiness on repassera, je t'interdis – tu m'entends Jong In – je t'interdis de m'appeler un jour comme ça.

Jong In ne peut résister, il explose de rire en observant son compagnon.

\- On a tous des surnoms ridicules, moi c'est Nini Bear et Minseok baozi. Ne les prends pas d'une manière si négative, c'est n'est absolument pas ce qu'ils signifient pour Exo-L. Le fait qu'ils imaginent ces histoires, qu'ils inventent des pairings et veulent à tout prix nous unir c'est leur manière à eux de se sentir proche de nous. Ne le voit pas de cette façon. Au lieu de ressasser les caractéristiques qu'ils te donnent pourquoi ne pas plutôt penser aux longues heures qu'ils ont consacré à rédiger ces textes, penser nos aventures, monter des vidéos. On ne peut pas dénigrer leurs efforts.

Kyungsoo hoche la tête, convaincu part le discours de Jong In mais il ne peux s'empêcher de trouver frustrante l'image que ses fans se bornent à lui associer. Jong In veut effacer la moue boudeuse qui ne semble pas vouloir quitter son ami alors il ajoute :

\- Si ça peux te consoler, dis toi qu'il y a pire.

Kyungsoo leva vers lui un regard interrogateur et Jong In sourit anticipant sa réaction.

\- Suho ! Suho est coinçé dans le rôle de la maman du groupe, moqué pour ses mauvaises blagues et taquiner sur son manque d'autorité.

Cette remarque ramène un sourire à Kyungsoo.

\- Tu as raison. Ça pourrait être pire.

Jong In se releva, il était heureux d'avoir rassuré son compagnon et d'avoir fait revenir un peu de gaîté sur son visage. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand une main le retint en s'accrochant à son poignet. Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur et c'est le grand sourire de Kyungsoo qui l'accueillit. Ce dernier tira un peu sur son bras pour le faire revenir sur le lit. Une fois rallongé, il rapprocha son visage de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Mais tu sais ce qui m'embête le plus dans toutes ces histoires ?

Jong In plongea son regard dans celui de Kyungsoo, redoutant le pire à l'avance.

\- Non, dis moi, souffla t-il proche de son visage.

\- C'est que paradoxalement ils soient si proche et en même temps si loin de la vérité pour nous.

\- Tu préférerais qu'ils sachent ? Kyungsoo arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

\- Non, c'est notre jardin secret mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir lésé dans ces histoires.

Jong In éclata d'un rire sonore :

\- Tu te sens lésé ?! Sérieusement Kyung ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai. Surtout..

Le jeune homme se rapproche de Kyungsoo, passe sa main dans sa nuque pour ramener son visage au plus près du sien.

\- Surtout quand je repense à hier soir.

Comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparent, Jong In exhale son souffle sur les lèvres de Kyungsoo avant de les cueillir. Leur baisé est doux, la passion reste en surface pendant que la langue de Jong In vient doucement caresser la pulpe de la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Il l'intensifie un peu en pressant un plus fortement leur bouche l'une contre et l'autre et en allongeant lentement Kyungsoo pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Interrompant leur baisé, Jong In se relève sur les coudes et contemple le visage en dessous du sien. Arborant un sourire très tendre, il replace une mèche de cheveux de son compagnon avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les lire si elles ne te plaisent pas.

Il lui donne un nouveau baiser avant de continuer :

\- J'ai même mieux ! Tu peux en écrire toi même, et dans celles là je t'autorise à me faire tout ce que tu veux !

Il se lève et lui lance un clin d’œil.

\- Pas que je te refuse quoi que ce soit actuellement..

 

Il avait réussi sa mission, la moue boudeur avait quitté le si mignon visage de son compagnon et rien d'autre n'importait. Que les fans aient remarqué leur complicité, qu'ils s'imaginent que Jong In était le protecteur de Kyungsoo ou qu'ils veulent les qualifier de pingouins, loups ou pororo cela n'avait aucune importance. Leurs souvenirs étaient à eux, rien qu'à eux et dans ceux là ils étaient libre d'y être mignons.. ou pas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yolrobun !  
> C'est une toute petite fic je sais.. j'avais vraiment pleins d'idées pour cette scène (je ne voulais pas que Kyung soit si .. mignon..) je pense faire un sequel où il le sera moins, ou ré-écrire cette fic de plusieurs angles pour développer d'autres aspects.. dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
> Love Love :)


End file.
